


Haji Hawke is content

by SebastianMoranhasarrived



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: A happy Hawke is a good Hawke, Established Relationship, Haji finally got some rest, M/M, Post-Dragon Age: Inquisition - Trespasser DLC, first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 07:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16806085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SebastianMoranhasarrived/pseuds/SebastianMoranhasarrived
Summary: I was finally pushed to post something on this site and here it is. Haji Hawke finally got a break from everything.





	Haji Hawke is content

“Hey Fenris, remember the night we met?” Haji smiled as he lifted his head up from his pillow to glance at his husband. Maker’s breath, they’ve been married for a year now and it still made him feel like shouting with joy every time he referred to the elf as ‘husband’. Fenris glanced up from the book he was reading and sighed. “I remember you tripping over your tongue as you introduced yourself, yes. Why are you bringing up something from fourteen years ago?” Haji just chuckled softly and leaned in to kiss Fenris’ cheek. “Time sure has gone by.”

**Author's Note:**

> Don't expect much from me


End file.
